The present invention relates, in general, to Converged Enhanced Ethernet (CEE), and in particular, to persistent state flow control.
Multiple physical data centers are connected using Fibre Channel over CEE for storage backup. For such a network, there are often long delays in waiting for credit based flow control when dealing with encapsulated storage traffic. Delays may occur due to extended distance links (for example, several km or more), or for other reasons, such as a locally attached device with low performance or significant oversubscription.